Just A Little Bit Cucco
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Link has fought with many a terrifying monster in his long career of being a hero. Now, what will happen when he is faced with a seemingly harmless Cucco?


_**Hello! :D**_

_**I came up with this after trying it a few times in the game. I love attacking Cuccos and seeing how long I can last in Kakariko before dying. I just thought about how Link would feel, meeting his demise attacked by chickens. Anyways, enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda! If I did, anime kaz's story would totally become the storyline to a new game! Check her story out! It's called 'I don't want to lose you'.**_

**Just A Little Bit Cucco**

Link wandered into Kakariko one fine day in Hyrule. The village was quite busy and there were people walking around. Link took a stroll through the village to see what he could do, that's when he spotted it. A cute little white feathered Cucco. It was pecking around, minding its own business when Link approached it. It didn't seem concerned with his presence. Link was feeling a little bit mean today so he hit it with his sword.

The Cucco crowed a little and started running away. Link grinned and chased after it, landing another successful blow. The Cucco looked about as annoyed as a Cucco can. Link hit it once more, and that was the final straw.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" The Cucco exclaimed, crying out in anger and pain. Link stopped when he heard fluttering. That's when all hell broke loose.

They fell from the sky, so many of them, and flew in pursuit of Link.

"Gah!" Link yelled, running away from the feathered demons. They gave chase, and they were fast. Poor Link was running for all he was worth. He came up to the well and jumped in. Thankfully, it was full of water. The Cuccos weren't smart enough to kamikaze him and just flew straight over him, crying out their battle cries and flapping their wings maniacally. Link smiled, he was safe. But for how long? The water was cold, and he wouldn't be able to stay in there long. The Cuccos just would not give up. Some were standing near the well, ready to jump him when he finally came out, while others flew over the well as a warning.

Link braced himself. He leapt out of the well and bolted over to the tower with the ladder, the Cuccos hot on his heels. Link began climbing. The Cuccos flew past him, almost hitting him several times. When finally he made it to the top in one piece.

It was a funny sight for the villagers. A heroic looking guy in a green tunic with a sword and shield was being chased by seemingly harmless little creatures. Link sat at the top of the tower with his head down. The little feathered demons were flying over him like birds of prey. They still didn't think to dive bomb him.

That was, until one smart Cucco attempted a kamikaze, landing right next to our now-screwed-beyond-belief hero. Link yelled out many f his various cries as the Cucco went in for an attack, and the others copied.

Death came faster than Link thought it would. The Cuccos let up their attack and settled for crowing and flapping their wings when he collapsed.

Link just happened to have a fairy in a bottle, and was instantly brought back to life when he collapsed. He stood up, and instantly yelled when the Cuccos resumed their attack.

Link jumped straight off the tower and landed directly in front of a door. The Cuccos flew down quickly, ready to attack him again. Link quickly opened the door, entered the building, and shut the door. The Cuccos crowed and flapped their wings outside for a few minutes, until they gave up, dropped the grudge and went back to their own business. Link sighed in relief.

Link decided he would never attack a Cucco again. At least, not until tomorrow. Maybe he would try Lon Lon Ranch next…

_**This provided heaps of entertainment for me when I played OoT last. My friend and I worked together to see how long we would last.**_

_**Give this a try if you own Twilight Princess: Go to that guy who launches you in cannon at Lake Hylia and go to the top. Go up to do that thing where you try to land in the centre of the platform by using a Cucco. Equip the iron boots before that. When you jump off the ledge with the Cucco, equip the iron boots. As soon as you hear Link scream, take the iron boots off and Link will keep yelling for a few seconds after he is floating normally. My friend showed me this and I thought it was so funny.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story. Review, please! :D **_


End file.
